Death Note: The New Kira
by YakuzaSho
Summary: This story takes place five years after Light's run of being Kira, now there's a new Kira in town, and a new detective on the case, R who strikes a very chilling resemblence to L in reputation and personality. This fanfic is slight AU.


**DEATH NOTE: The Next Kira**

I was bored, that's why I did it. The Shinigami realm has taken a turn for the extremely busy and it's been five years since Ryuk returned to us. I was bored and overwhelmed by the chaos of our world. My name is Velsus, I had two Death Notes because a Shinigami I cared about, cared for a human and killed himself to save him when it was his time. I suppose I can see why Onizawa did it, the human child would have been killed by a drunk driver, instead, Onizawa gave the driver a heart attack, the driver swerved, and the boy and his parents were still hit, but the boy would live. He was in a coma for two months. I stopped watching him after he woke up, I felt my responsibilities to the child were over then. But then all the insanity of my world got to me, and I left for the human world, dropped what used to be Onizawa's notebook, and waited.

I didn't have long to wait...

(Kita)

I am Kita Date, and up until recently, I was a normal woman. Finding a notebook on the way to work changed my whole life. When I found it, I put it deep in my bag and headed to work.

Upon examination after work, I could see this was a notebook of a Shinigami,it was something I remembered they uncovered from the Kira case five years before. They said that Kira was not caught, but I got the feeling the Shinigami who that Death Note originally belonged to, somehow killed Kira. Things have slowly gotten worse since Kira "disappeared," so I would become Kira now is how I figured it.

(Velsus)

I sat back and watched the human woman who picked up the Death Note for a few days before appearing before her. She wasn't surprised to see me at all, she wasn't even afraid of me. I've been told b y human standards, I was repulsive, so I found it quite interesting that the sight of me didn't even faze her.

"I've been wondering when you'd show. I've decided I'm going to be the new Kira, you've written down a lot of rules, but there's some things I'm sure that were left out, tell me what you know."

"I'm not entitled to tell you everything Kita Date, and I'm not on your side, but I'm not against hou either, but I will tell you whatever you want to know."

(R)

"L, it seems that Kira has returned," I said.

"That is not possible, Light Yagami, the original Kira, is dead," Near replied.

"I know. What should I do?" I asked.

"I'll let you hand this Kira case, you've helped me solve some tough cases since you've come into my services, R. R, I'll trust you on this, but if you need me, I'll help."

"Thank you, Sir."

(Velsus)

"So, if I give up half of my lifespan, I can have Shinigami eyes? Thanks but no thanks, I plan to do this for as long as I'm able tom I have to make this world crime free," Kita laughed.

"You're already starting to sound like the first Kira. He thought he could make a difference, and while he was alive, I suppose he did, but soon after Ryuk used the Death Note to kill him, criminals stopped dying, crime began to rise again, so he didn't really make that much of a difference did he?

"I will be different, no one will even think a bad thought for fear Kira will strike them down."

"Wow! I hadn't known humans could be so fascinating! Ryuk told us so, but I didn't believe it."

"Remember, you can't go to heaven or hell because you used the Death Note, but as I told you before, you'll learn more about what will happen, after you die."

"You told me all this before, Velsus. You also said you'd be the one writing mhy name in the Death Note when I die. Why are you repeating this now?"

"Never mind, Kita. This is going to be fun."

(R)

"FLASH" I was walking home from school when suddenly someone grabbed me from behind, then I blacked out. When I came to, I couildn't see, but not because I was blindfolded, I wasn't blindfolded. But because I could tell the lights were out. I tried to move but I was strapped down. It was then I heard heavy breathing. And I was scared. I thought whoever it was would kill me. I begged for my life, and soon the lights came on. It hurt my eyes at first, but when I was able to see I could see a crazy looking man with knives in his hands.

"No, don't kill me!" I cried.

Just then the door slammed open, shots were fired and I was saved as the police surrounded the who would have killed me.; One man came over to me, untied me, and checked to make sure I was alright. I thanked him and asked him who he was.

"Call me L," he said. "FLASH" It was because of him that I became a freelance detective like he was, and it's because Kira killed L that I want to risk my life to catch this Kira."

"R, what do you want to do?"

"Give me a moment."

(Kita)

I was watching the news when a special report came on the air. Something about a new detective assigned to the new Kira case. He used a voice scrambler to speak to Kira, not knowing I am Kira.

"Kira, I know that you believe that what you're doing is just, but you have no right to take the lives of others even if they are criminals! I am R, and I will bring you to justice myself."

I laughed. "Justice? But I _am_ justice."

Velsus seemed amused by all this herself, but didn't say a word.

"I know where you are Kira, you're in the Midwest United States, your first kills were from that general area. That puts me one step closer to bringing you to jail, how will you find me?"

"He's got you there," Velsus laughed.

"I'll get him, I'm not worried," I said, and just as I said what I was about to say, R said it too, "I am righteous."

"Kita, you're watching news? You never watch the news!" Eric Sullivan, my boyfriend said.

He must have just gotten off of work, and he looked completely stressed out.

"Well, after fieve years, Kira has come back. They almost caught him last time, don't you find that interesting?"

"Only someone like you, that doesn't have to take phone calls, do paperwork, or file reports, would think Kira is interesting."

"It's that bad, huh" Tell me what's happening."

""I wish I could, but I can't share any information . All I can tell you, is that many people have called in thinking that they know who Kira is, or that they are Kira. It's making me crazy how busy we are"

'I could use that to my advantage,' I thought.

(Velsus)

I find human courting one of the most interesting things about human beings, hopefully this Kita is smart enough to not get herself caught right away, so I can study this behavior further. After a few hours, Eric left.

"Why don't you live together?" I asked.

"Everything happens for a reason Velsus. If we were living together, I wouldn't be able to hide you, the Death Note, or the fact that I am Kira for long. I know that Eric would turn me in if he knew."

"You humans are strange, we Shinigami love forever, we have no lies, no secrets between us."

"Have Shinigami ever fallen in love with humans?"

"Yes."

(Kita)

"Yes," she said it so softly, I knew she was sad, was grieving.

"What happens then?"

"When the lifespan of the human diminishes, if the Shinigami can prevent that human's death by killing another human, then, the Shinigami dies, and whatever life the human they killed had left, transfers to the one meant to die. The reason is, Shinigami live by taking human lives, not extending them."

"And, the one you love died that way, am I right?"

"Yes."

That was very interesting, if I could use that fact I9 would. For now, I would stick with getting information on the Kira case so I could stay one step ahead of R. I set right to work on hacking the police computer to find out what they know.

(R)

What we know about the Kira case from last time is that the notebook is connected to the original Shinigami owner, anyone whose name is written in the notebook will die as long as the person has the victims face and real name in mind, you cannot misspell the name more than three times or it won't take effect, a person can give half of their remaining life to have the eyes of the Shinigami, and know anyone's name by seeing their face, a person can control their victim's actions somewhat with the notebook, as long as it is within reason and the bounds of the victim's knowledge, and anything within reason can be written as the cause of death and it will happen. What will Kira do to up the ante now?

(Kita)

"Damn! Eric isn't even involved in the case, that might figure ever since he was shot he's been doing desk work. I think he's outlived his usefulness to me, but I have to be alert about how to go about this."

(Bruce)

I know who Kira is, Kira killed my brother. I called R and told him that I would catch Kira, that I would prove Kira is.

(Kita)

I was on a date with Eric, when a man came up to us. He handed me a business card and started asking me questions about how Kira kills, my thoughts on someone like Kira, and led right into how his brother was killed by Kira.

"You know, you have no right talking to me like this! I'm going to write down your name and everything you said and sue you!" I said and wrote down the name on the card and suicide as the cause of death on the scrap of Death Note I had with me, but the crazy thing was, nothing happened.

Velsus laughed. "We can do the eye deal anytime you want"

Her saying that at a time like this, told me the man gave me a fake name.

"I know that you need to know a person's name to kill them, Kira, the name I gave you was fake, my brother was Randy Everett, and I will prove you killed him," he said, and left. It was a mistake to tell me those things, and he sealed his fate.

(R)

"R, it's me. I will prove to you that Kita Date of Aurora is Kira," Bruce Everett said. "I've set it up to show you at the mall, hook into the camera feed and watch what happens."

"Don't be rash! You were a great agent, but I know that losing your brother was hard. Be careful," I said.

(Velsus)

Kita was just getting off of work when she got a call on her cell phone.

"Eric, what's wrong? It sounds like something's not right," Kita cried.

(Kita)

"Kira, I have your boyfriend, meet us at the mall," the man from a few days before who had suspected me of being Kira, said.

I did what the guy said and hopped over to the mall. The man held Eric at gunpoint, daring me to kill him.

"I know you need a person's face and name to kill, I told you my name, So why don't you kill me?" he asked.

"You've got the wrong person, please, just let Eric go!" I cried.

The sound of sirens distracted Bruce long enough for Eric to break away. He ran toward me, just then, the turned in time to see Bruce raise the gun and fire. Eric fell to the floor and I ran to him.

(R)

"Why did you do that? Why did you shoot him?" Kita cried.

But we could do nothing as we watched on camera as Bruce turned the gun and shot himself.

"That's it then, he loved his brother even though Randy hung with the wrong people and made bad decisions. When Kira killed him, Bruce lost it.," said Harris, one of the many of the police I had selected for this case.

"Kira can kill a victim through suicide, it's been proven. If anything this provides a suspect, though it's only 20% likely she is Kira."

(Kita)

"What a terrible accident," Velsus said.

"It was no accident everything happened exactly how I expected it to. I hated using Eric that way, but even he would have started piecing thins together eventually," I replied.

"But you can only kill your intended mark with the Death Note, if they threaten other lives, the person simply dies of a heart attack," Velsus said.

"There are loopholes, when I looked up Bruce Everett's file and learned he had been an FBI agent, I knew what to do. When I wrote the conditions of Bruce's death, I made no mention of Eric. When I wrote the conditions of Eric's death, I made no mention of Bruce, I simply said that he was killed by a stranger's bullet, but Bruce was the only person in the mall with a gun, so he was the only person who could kill Eric. So even though I made no mention of the other, their fates were interwoven. I have R and the investigation team as eyewitnesses that I showed no suspicious actions, so they'll see this as a revenge which against Kira, and let me join the investigation when I ask to."

"Kita, you must be a devil."

(R)

"Are you sure you should be letting her join us when you think she might be Kira?"

"It's a good idea, this way we can monitor her and watch to see any suspicious behavior, and you should keep your friends close, but your enemies closer."

I went to Aurora myself and went to the funeral of Eric Sullivan. I made my presence known to Kita, but did not actually speak with her until everyone began to depart from the grave plot.

"What happened was tragic, but I hear you want to bring Kira to justice for what he did. I am R, and any help you can provide will be appreciated."

"Thank you, I'd be honored to help"

(Velsus)

I couldn't believe tghat I was seeing the same person Onizawa killed himself to save! It had been four years and eight months since I'd last seen him, but it was the same young man! And now he was R, the legendary detective.

Now, unfortunately for Kita, I cared for this man and would at the cost of my own life, save him.

"You're awfully quiet, what's wrong?" Kita asked.

"That man, R, he's the one my love cared for."

(Ryuk)

I went to the human world. I'd originally decided to go only to snatch an apple or two to eat, but heard that Velsus was around haunting the new Kira, so I thought I'd visit a while.

(Kita)

"Velsus, you're talking to yourself. Among humans, holding a conversation with yourself is a very bad sign," I said.

"I'm not talking to myself, there's another Shinigami here visiting. Let her touch your Death Note so she can see you."

A notebook flew in front of me, and I touched it. I could suddenly see the Shinigami who'd held it out for me to touch.

"You're even more hideous that Velsus."

"Thank you. I'm Ryuk."

(R)

The day arrived, and I went with Batoumu to get Kita and bring her to our investigation headquarters. During the day we would be "helping" us, at night, we would be monitoring her at home, to see if she slips up. We had to somehow catch her writing in the Death Note to prove my suspicions. We could only monitor her like that for a week. We had to catch her!

(Kita)

I had to be very careful, very, very careful. I couldn't bring the Death Note with me to headquarters or leave it out at home. I picked a hiding spot that was very good, and made me certain no one would find it, but me. Then I headed off the R.

(Velsus)

I had a bad feeling as far as Kita was concerned. I would have to remain partial about it, because I did not want kita to die too soon, I would have to go back to the Shinigami realm. I'd just sit back and see where things go, if she looks like she's in trouble, I'll warn her of the danger.

(R)

Months have passed since we allowed Kita Date to join us, suspicion has gone down to 5%. So I took a new turn to try to get her to reveal herself to me. Over the first two months, we became "friends," and since then it developed into more, but I'm still sure it's her. We don't have a more likely suspect than her.

(Kita)

Ryu if we're really a couple, why won't you tell me your name? After all this, do you still think i"m Kira? I'm not, but if I was, you're so protected, I couldn't kill you," I said.

I don't know why I bothered, I knew his true name, he'd given me a few key clues and I'd done the research, and figured it out. As I said, I couldn't act on what I knew, or Velsus would kill me. I had a trump card for if I was caught, though.

"I gave you a name to call me by besides R, isn't that good enough?" he asked.

"Well, I guess so, but it still makes me think you don't trust me."

(Velsus)

I saw what R was doing while Kita was out of the room, I didn't trhy to warn her, I wanted him to finally see me. This guy knew plenty about where things could be hidden and got it easily, then replaced it with a fake. When he turned, he saw me.

"My name is Velsus, don't worry I won't hurt you. Kita, on the other hand, if she didn't know she'd have me to reckon with, she'd kill you," I told him.

He didn't reply he probably didn't want to be heard talking to me since Kita was likely to come in anytime. He the the notebook in his lockable briefcase.

"Whatever you do, don't use it! Anyone who actually uses a Death Note, can't go to heaven or hell, any one who is human at least. Remember that accident you were in, the accident that killed your parents? You were the one who was meant to die, but a Shinigami named Onizawa, who I loved, killed that drunk driver to save you. By extending your life, Onizawa sacrificed his own. Onizawa wanted me to take care of you, and Kita knows that I will. That notebook that you now have, it belonged to Onizawa," I whispered to him.

Then I told him I'd tell him more when we were alone again, just before Kita returned.

(R)

"What's wrong? You're so quiet," Kita said.

"I've been thinking about a lot of things. For the first time I'm starting to remember things I saw when I was in a coma, although it's still unclear," I replied, but that was only part of it.

What Velsus told me, it was a lot to take in. I can't say I that much about Sinigami, but everthing she said, the way she said it, it had to true! Now, I had the notebook and the Shinigami's own sayu so, I had to get more, further proof of the fact she is Kira. Little did I know, I would get that and more. James Dixson, the serial child murderer, of which I was the only surviving victim, was going to get to the parole board. I couldn't let that happen, I knew he'd kill again if he got out.

(Kita)

I couldn't do it anymore, I just couldn't hide that I was Kira anymore, if I wait much longer my trump card would make itself known. So, I went with Ryu to the parole hearing..

"I beg you, con't release this man, his type doesn't ever change, he'll kill again. If it hadn't been for L. I would be dead like this other victims, and who knows how many he would have killed byu now."

But no amount of pleading helped, they would release that murderer, I'm sorry, yhou were right, I am Kira. Please understand, I'm doing this for you," I whispered.

Then, on an old scrap of Death Note I had for times like this, I wrote down James Dixson's name. Forty seconds later he collapsed with a heart attack.

(R)

"I knew it. I knew.. But I really didn't want to believe. I'm sorry Kita, you're under arrest," I said.

"I wonder can you really put me in prison knowing I'm having your child?" Kita said.

"What... Well, unfortunately, I'll have to, won't I?"

"Guess so. It was fun while it lasted. I know who you are, but I wouldn't kill you now even if it weren't for Velsus. I truly came to care for you."

"I'll see to it you're well cared for."

(Velsus)

Kita told R where to find all the Death Note scarps she had hidden. I was surprised that things turned out this way. After he gathered the notebook and scraps, her burned them all. That released all her memories of being Kira, of killing, of me, but R still remembered, still could see me.

"I remember everything. When I was in the coma, L told me all of this would happen, that he always regretted totally Light and that he died without bringing Kira in. He told me that he would work through me to right his wrong, that he would be with me always. I know that he and I are one now, that as long as I'm alive, he lives. I have all his memories and my own."

(R)

Months have passed again, soon Kita would give birth, but it didn't help me feel any better about the situation. After a visit to see Kita, Velsus with, a woman stopped me in the parking lot. She was Dixson's sister, I recognized.

I tensed when I noticed she had a gun... She intended to kill me!

"No, it's not his time. You can't have him!" Velsus yelled.

She pulled out her notebook and scribbled furiously. Just then, Batomu drove from out of nowhere and hit the girl who would have killed me.

"I'm sorry, I had to save you," Velsus said and turned to dust. Batomu got out of the car and the same thing.

"Don't worry, you didn't kill her, the Shinigami did," I said, picking up her notebook. I would burn it too. It would finally all end now.

THE END


End file.
